


Primera Vez

by Rossette94



Series: My Sterek prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dunno what to tag, fuck buddies, fuck buddies to real lovers... what?, just to much fluff, lame, not sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #394 </p><p>Imagina a tu OTP durmiendo en la misma cama juntos por primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no sé que pasó. Hace mucho que no escribo y esta es la primera vez que lo hago para el fandom Teen Wolf y Sterek, Espero les guste, supongo. 
> 
> Reitero, hace mucho que no escribo. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía y gramática.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre el colchón descuidadamente, relajando y estirando cada extremidad de su cuerpo como si de una estrella de mar se tratara. Soltó un suspiro complacido. Su cuerpo vibraba y los músculos se estremecían con ese característico y placentero dolor resultado de una extenuaste sesión de sexo.

Sabía que debía ponerse de pie y buscar algo con que limpiar los residuos de semen que cubrían su pecho y el interior de sus muslos, pero se sentía tan agotado y saciado que no quería perder ninguna de esa sensaciones por algo tan mundano como la higiene. Sacudió una mano sobre su rostro para acallar a esa vocecita que le recordaba que temprano por la mañana se arrepentiría.

Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y unas manos cálidas sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y miró como las tupidas cejas de Derek se fruncían en una expresión de pura concentración mientras limpiaba con una toalla húmeda su pecho. Sonrió ligeramente, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con Derek pero si la primera vez que este le atendía después de sus actividades.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de evitar soltar un suspiro y fallando vergonzosamente cuando el moreno limpió la humedad que cubría sus muslos y su entrada, pensando que podría acostumbrarse si esto se volvía parte de su rutina.

Cuando las cálidas manos desaparecieron Stiles giró su cuerpo apoyándose en su costado y abrazando una de sus almohadas contra su pecho, listo para rendirse ante el sueño que comenzaba a nublar su cordura.

Frunció levemente el ceño cuando sintió la cama hundirse detrás de él una vez más y luego unos brazos deslizarse a su alrededor atrayéndolo así al pecho firme del hombre lobo.

A pesar de que su mente viajaba a mil por hora pensando en lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo se dejaba hacer, amoldándose en su totalidad al cuerpo de Derek como piezas de un rompecabezas. La nariz del moreno se hundió en detrás de su oreja aspirando ruidosamente, causándole un agradable cosquilleo en esa misma área y en el pecho.

Esto era aún más… extraño. Ellos nunca antes habían dormido en la misma cama antes. Si, habían tenido cientos de encuentros a lo largo del último año pero nunca habían dormido juntos (uno a lado del otro, con los ojos cerrados, inconscientes). Su relación, si es que existía una, consistía en encuentros esporádicos que sólo involucraban un mensaje, sexo en su habitación o en el loft del moreno (o en cualquier lugar o superficie) y luego cada uno por su lado.

Era fácil, sin ataduras y Stiles estaba contento con lo que tenían. Nunca había esperado más de Derek y este tampoco esperaba más de él.

Sintió los labios de Derek trazar un camino desde su nuca hasta la unión de su cuello y el hombro con besos gentiles, su barba raspando con suavidad la sensible y pálida piel.

La mano que se encontraba en su pecho se trasladó hacia su mejilla, moviendo su rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieran con los de Derek en un cándido beso. Deslizó su lengua sobre su labio inferior cuando finalmente se separaron mirando a Derek con ojos entrecerrados.

Se preguntó por un momento si su orgasmo había sido tan intenso que lo había transportado a una dimensión alterna en la que él y Derek estaban juntos, vivían juntos, que compartían una cama, un hogar, un jardín y tal vez un perro.

Soltó una risa adormilada y contenta antes de unir sus labios a los de Derek una vez más.

\- Duerme. - susurró Derek contra sus labios. - Mañana te llevaré a desayunar.

\- Uh-huh -. Stiles dejó caer su rostro contra su almohada dispuesto a obedecer- Es una cita- murmuró.

\- Claro.- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere dejar una petición (sólo Sterek) puede hacerlo. 
> 
> No prometo mucho (porque escribir fanfics no es mi prioridad de momento :c sorry, pero me gusta mucho escribir). Ya me había resignado a no escribir de nuevo, pero Derek y Stiles me pedían a gritos que escribiera algo de ellos :c 
> 
> Advierto que no he visto la 5ta temporada y no sé si la vea, así que si me piden algo relacionado a los sucesos acontecidos en ella... sólo me basaré de los spoilers de tumblr y será un caos.


End file.
